Der Letzte macht das Licht aus
thumb|left|268px|Quelle:GoogleHallo erstmal. Hier wird eine Glee Geschichte von mir entstehen die mal ein wenig anderst ist. Ich will noch nicht zuviel verraten aber diesmal geht es nicht um die Figuren sondern um die Schauspieler selber. Lasst euch überraschen denn ich weis selber nicht ob mir das gelingt was ich vorhabe. Matti Status: Beendet Lea kam wie jeden Morgen ans Set. Heute war es in New York etwas frischer als sonst, ok es war auch schon langsam Herbst. Das sie einen grossen Teil der Show hier alleine drehen musste war schon ärgerlich, viel schlimmer war aber das Cory nicht so viele Drehtermine bekamm wie gedacht. Sie hatten sich jetzt schon fast 14 Tage nicht mehr gesehen.thumb|Quelle:Google Sie stellte den grossen Pott mit Kaffee auf den Tisch vor ihrem Schminkspiegel. Der Hairstylist musste jeden Moment kommen, der Dreh sollte in weniger als 90 Minuten beginnen. Es klopfte an der Tür. Ryan Murphy trat ein und begrüsste Lea überschwänglich. "Hey wie geht es meinem Star heute ? Alles ok, kann ich was für dich tun?" "Nein danke Ryan, wie immer alles top. Ich bin so froh das ich damals bei euch vorgesprochen habe. Das war die beste Entscheidung die ich getroffen habe. Und zu allem Glück dazu hab ich Cory getroffen. Er ist das beste was mir passiert ist." "Das freut mich, du wir machen nächste Woche den Shot in L.A mit der Abschiedszene wo alle dabei sind:" " Was, hey sollte das nicht das die letzte Einstellung für die Serie sein nach 5 Staffeln, ich mein bevor die Spin Offs anfangen?" "Ja, klar aber wir drehen ihn nur vor, die anderen haben sonst im nächsten halben Jahr keine Zeit und du weist Time is Money wenn wir das Studio länger mieten müssen:" " Hmm. ok dann flieg ich am Wochenende also wieder runter nach LA. Schick mir das Skript ins Studio, ich lese es dann im Wohnwagen. Ach wird das schön die anderen wieder alle zu sehen. Vor allem Dianna und Naya habe ich jetzt schon länger nicht mehr getroffen:" " Ja, wird quasi wie ein grosses Klassentreffen sein, wie treffend oder?" Ryan verlies damit wieder den Raum und Lea war wieder alleine. In diesem Moment meldete sich ihr IPhone, sie schaute auf das Display und erblickte zu ihrer Freude das Gesicht von Cory. Sie hatte seit fast zwei Tagen nicht mit ihm gesprochen seit er nach Frankreich für diesen Film geflogen war. Sie nahm das Gespräch an. "Hallo Cory, es ist so schön deine Stimme zu hören mein Schatz. Wie geht es Dir?" "Hey mein Sonnenschein, Ich sitze hier gerade bei einer herrlichen Fischsuppe und einem Glas Wein an der Seine und denke gerade an Dich." "Wieso überrascht mich das nicht, ich habe auch gerade an Dich denken müssen. Was macht der Film?" " Super, habe heute meine letzte Szene abgedreht. Bin heute erschossen worden und gestorben." "Du bist bestimmt die hübscheste Leiche am ganzen Set. Hat dich Ryan schon angerufen?" "Ja, vor einer halben Stunde. Deswegen rufe ich an. Wann hast du vor nach L.A zu fliegen?" " Hmm ich bin morgen mit meinem Dreh hier fertig, denke am Freitag oder Samstag, wieso Sonnenschein?" " Dann können wir zusammen nach L.A fliegen denn ich komme zu Dir nach NY." "Wann. Wann kommst du ? Ich werd verrückt!" " Ich steig grad ins Auto zum Flughafen. In drei Stunden geht mein Flieger. In 10 Stunden bin ich bei Dir meine Sonne!"thumb|318px|Quelle:Google Lea legte glücklich auf. Sie sah ihn bald wieder, viel schöner konnte solch ein Tag gar nicht anfangen. Sie trat mit einem breiten Lächeln zwanzig Minuten vor die Kamera und auch der restliche Drehtag über war Leas Laune durch keine Wiederholung, Störung oder Regieanweisung zu trüben. Als der Dreh endlich vorbei war machte sie sich auf kurzen Weg zu ihrem Apparment zu Fuss durch den Central Park. Nach 15 Minuten war sie da und machte sich sofort daran etwas schönes zum anziehen herauszusuchen. Gegen 8 klopfte es an ihrer Tür. Sie öffnete die Tür und da stand Cory, mit seiner Sonnenbrille in die Haare geschoben und einer grossen Reisetasche auf den Schultern. "Hi Sonnenschein." Sie fielen sich in die Arme und küssten sich. "Du hast mir gefehlt Baby" "Und du mir erst, aber bevor wir weitermachen dusche dich bitte nach dem langen Flug" "Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl und Befürfniss zugleich. Ich freue mich jetzt richtig auf eine heiße Dusche. Aber wenn ich fertig bin habe ich noch etwas mit Dir vor Sonnenschein!" "OK, und was ??" "Das wirst du schon sehen, zieh dir bitte nur etwas bequemes an ok." Rachel schaute zwar etwas bedröppelt drein weil sie sich extra so hübsch gemacht hatte aber keine 20 Minuten stand sie mit Basecap, Sweatshirt und bequemer Jeans vor Cory der gerade aus der Dusche gekommen war. "Gib mir noch 10 Minuten Baby dann bin ich bei Dir und wir können los:" "Wo gehst du denn mit mir hin?" "Warte es ab." Beide verliesen das Appartment und Lea war etwas überrascht das die Leute sie völlig in Ruhe liesen als sie so Hand in Hand in Richtung U-Bahn Station gingen. Erst als beide in einem Wagen saßen schauten ein, zwei Mädels Lea komisch an sagten aber nichts. Als die U-Bahn an der Haltestelle "Madison Square Garden" hielt und Cory meinte. "Aussteigen" fiel Rachel fast die Kinnlade herunter. "Du hast nicht wirklich?" Cory hielt triumphierend zwei Tickets für das einzige Konzert von Barbara Streisand heute Abend hoch. "Wo hast du die her ? Das Konzert ist seit Monaten ausverkauft, ich wollte selber mir Karten holen!" "Tja, ich hab so meine Verbindungen Baby. Komm wir müssen es fängt gleich an." Sie betraten den Garden und suchten ihre Plätze, sie waren relativ weit oben aber das war Lea völlig egal. Sie thumb|left|215px|Quelle:Googlekuschelte sich an Cory und genoss das Konzert. Als das Konzert rum war gingen beide noch eine Kleinigkeit essen um dann gemeinsam auf dem Sofa von Leas Appartment einzuschlafen. Das restliche Wochenende verbrachten beide gemütlich mit Spaziergängen im Central Park, einem Besuch auf Coney Island und gemütlichen Abenden. Am Sonntagabende fuhren beide zum JFK Aiport um mit der 20 Uhr Maschine na L.A zu fliegen. Auf dem Flug erzählten beide sich was sie die letzten paar Wochen alles getrieben hatten. Cory schwärmte von Paris und den Dreharbeiten. Es war das erste Mal, ausser damals für ihre Konzert Tour, gewesen dass er so lange in Europa war. Rachel berichtete von den Dreharbeiten in New York die sehr viel Spass machten aber die Zeit ohne ihre Freunde am Glee Set machte ihr auch zu schaffen. Sie waren beide froh ab morgen alle wieder zu sehen. Sie waren in den letzten 3 Jahren so was wie eine riesen Familie geworden. Als der Flieger 4 Stunden in L..A landete war es hier erst 22.00 Uhr durch den Zeitunterschied. Beide fuhren in ihr Stammhotel und bezogen das gleiche Zimmer wie bei beim letzten Mal als sie zusammen hier gedreht hatten. Bei der 5 Staffel würden beide sich wieder ein gemeinsames kleines Haus mieten denn da hatten sie wieder mehr Drehzeit zusammen laut Ryan. Lea schlief im Arm von Cory innerhalb von 5 Minuten ein. Und auch Cory nickte kurz danach weg. Sie waren zuhause. Am Montagmorgen gingen beide gutgelaunt nach dem Frühstück in Richtung Studios. Als sie ihre Wohnwagen erblckten bekammen beide so ein Glücksgefühl. Cory verabschiedete sich von Lea mit einem Kuss den sein Wagen stand weiter hinten in der Reihe. Als Lea ihren Wagen betrat sah sie zuerst den grossen Geschenkkorb mit Obst der auf dem Tisch stand. Auf der Karte stand in Grossbuchstaben " Willkommen zurück Miss Berry". Lea freute sich und griff sich einen Apfel und biss herzhaft rein als sie die Drehanweisungen auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch liegen sah. Sie setzte sich hin und begann zu lesen. Keine 10 Minuten später kam ihre Maskenbildnerin und es begannen die normalen Vorbereitungen. Zwei Stunden später stand sie in dem Set das die Aula der McKinley darstellte auf der Bühne.In dieser Szene thumb|Quelle:Googlesollte sie "Don´t rain on my Parade" singen und von Finn überrascht werden der seinen Militäreinsatz in Afghanistan doch überstanden hatte. Im Verlauf der Szene kammen dann noch die restlichen Darsteller dazu kommen. Die New Directions sangen dann noch in einem 15 minutigen "Hitmix" die Erfolge ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit. Als grosses Finale war" Don´t stop believing" vorgesehen bei dem die ganze Schule, inclusive Sue, Will, Beiste, Emma und Direktor Figgins mitsangen. Dann war die Serie zu Ende. Lea übte gerade ihr Playback als die hintere Tür aufging und Jenna, Dianna, Chris und all die Anderen hereinliefen. Man begrüsste sich herzlich, natürlich wurde Cory von Lea noch ein extra Kuss geschenkt das die Menge johlte. Als so der komplette Cast versammelte war kam auch aus dem Seiteneingang Ryan rein und setzte sich in die erste Reihe. "Schön das ihr alle hier seit, geniest heute diesen Shot, ich garantiere euch ihr werdet so etwas nicht mehr erleben!" Dianna staunte sichtlich und fragte deswegen: " Wieso Ryan, warum werden wir so einen Tag nicht mehr erleben?" " Ganz einfach, heute wird diese Serie beendet. Der Sender hat beschlossen das sie nicht mehr gut genug läuft und vorzeitig eingestellt wird. Es wird keine 5. Staffel geben. Wir schneiden aus verschiedenen bereits gedrehten und der jetzt gleich zu drehenden Szene eine doppelt lange Abschiedsfolge. Also bitte gebt noch mal alles und der Letzte macht bitte das Licht aus!" ENDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ??????????????????? Epilog 25 Jahre später Mulit Channel Studios Los Angeles Dianna, Lea und Cory standen vor dem grossen Tor zum Studio. Stan Bowler, der neue CEO der Multi Channel Studios, dem Nachfolger der Fox Studios, hatte sie persönlich herbestellt. Es war ein komisches Gefühl wieder hier zu stehen. Damals waren sie nach dem plötzlichen Ende der Serie in alle Winde verstreut worden. Cory und Lea hatten geheiratet aber leider hatte die Ehe nicht gehalten, sowohl Cory mit Dianna als auch Lea hatten neue Partner in der Zwischenzeit was aber an ihrer Freundschaft nicht viel geändert hatte. Naya war leider schon vor 7 Jahren nach kurzer schwerer Krankheit gestorben. Damals auf der Beerdigung war es auch das letzte Mal gewesen das sich alle gesehen hatten. Nachdem Cory geklingelt hatte wurde ihnen nach kurzem Moment geöffnet. Die Drei stutzten als sie sahen wer da am Tor stand. Mark, mit schon leicht grauem Haar, der Oberkörper nicht mehr so muskulös wie damals aber immer noch gut aussehen. " Hey kommt mal her, ich muss euch drücken dass ist ja ewig her!" Die Begrüssung war wirklich herzlich und lang. " Was machst du denn hier Mark?" fragte Cory ganz direkt. " Das sollt ihr am besten gleich erfahren, komm mit." Sie folgten ihrem Freund durch das Studiogelände etwas unsicher. Mark bog auf einmal rechts ab und öffnete einen Tür zu einem der Aussenstudios und bedeutete ihne ihm zu folgen. " Moment mal, das ist ja unser altes Studio! Ich dachte sie hätten damals die hinteren Studios abgerissen wie Fox hopps gegangen ist!?" " Tja Lea, wie durch ein Wunder war dass hier das Einzige was stehen geblieben ist. Ich arbeite seit zwei Jahren hier als Art Director und dabei bin auch das alte Studio gestossen. Aber ihr werdet gleich alles erfahren." Es war fazinierend, nachdem sie durch die Tür gegangen waren standen sie im Gang der "Mc Kinley High School". Alles war noch so wie beim letzten Drehtag vor einem Vierteljahrhundert. "Na, kommen da nicht tolle Erinnerungen auf Leute ?" meinte Mark. "Ja klar aber deswegen sind wir nicht hier oder?" "Doch Dianna, im gewissen Sinne schon." Just in diesem Moment ging das Licht an, erst jetzt bemerkten sie das sie im alten Set des "Glee-Probenraumes" standen. Es trat Sebastian Paul, der Chefproduzent ein. Er begrüsste alle mit Handschlag. "Hall schön das ihr alle gekommen seit, ihr fragt euch bestimmt was ihr hier sollt ?! Als wir vor 7 Jahren die Studios übernahmen wollten wir eigentlich hier hinten alles platt machen und etwas völlig neues bauen. Aber dieses Studio blieb stehen, zum Glück. Vor etwa einem halben Jahr kam Mark zu mir und erzählte mir das er früher hier gespielt hätte. Darauf hin bin ich ins Archiv und hab mir eure alte Serie angeschaut, und ich muss gestehen dass ihr genial wart. Lange Rede kurzer Sinn. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen wieder Glee zu spielen ?" Die kleine Gruppe stand konstaniert da, jedem stand der Mund offen. "Mr. Paul, wie haben sie sich das vorgestellt, Dianna, Lea und ich könnne ja schlecht unsere Rollen von damals übernehmen oder?" "Nein Cory, da haben Sie Recht aber wir haben uns schon etwas ausgedacht. Wie währe es wenn sie sich alle mal die Entwürfe für die Drehbücher anschauen würden?" Nach einer Woche standen alle Drei zum ersten Mal wieder seit 25 Jahren gemeinsam vor der Kamera. Sie hatten die Drehbücher für die neue "Startfolge" gelesen und sie war genial gewesen. Rachel kommt als gefeierter Broadway Star zurück nach Lima und trifft ihre alte , wahre Liebe Finn wieder der wiederum Quinn geheiratet hat und mit ihr eigentlich glücklich ist. Und natürlich war wieder die Mc Kinley einer der Hauptdrehorte. Als Lea ihre erste Aufnahme machen sollte rief der Regi Assistent. " Licht aus bitte wir drehen!" Alles war gut, sie waren zuhause................. Jetzt ist wirklich Schluss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Cast FF Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee